


Fire Soul

by Blacktwig



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, I Don't Even Know, Impregnation, Kinda Tame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktwig/pseuds/Blacktwig
Summary: As her fire envelops him, and takes him away from the clutches of the world, his mind turns blank. How did the two of them end up in such a place, basking at the warmth of one another? When did her golden eyes became so enticing?"I am everything you feel; everything you hear". And so he sinks, in marvel at her voice, and in marvel at the way she makes him feel under her ghostly embrace.
Relationships: Chandela | Chandelure/Erureido | Gallade
Kudos: 9





	Fire Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, for context: I was playing a pokemon fan game, and ended up with a team that included a female Chandelure that I named "North", and a Gallade named "Lev". Everything was fine and dandy until I looked up information about them and then had the weird realization that these two pokemon can actually breed for some reason, since they both belong to the "amorphous" egg group. That information thrilled me, somehow.
> 
> It gave me weird ideas.
> 
> This is the result of such weird ideas.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> And well, this pairing doesn't exist in any sort of media anyway, so I thought: "why not". And that's how this story was born.
> 
> I'm not proud, but I enjoyed writing it. I trust that if you want to read this is because it doesn't freak you out too much, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!

The sky remains bright, its light finds its way to every nook and crevasse, and yet Lev the Gallade shows a noticeable look of concern. Crossing his arms and taking a look at the sunset-colored sky above, he manages to sigh softly enough not to be heard, but to ease himself a little. Behind him is North, the Chandelure, looking at him with a look of curiosity and apparent calmness that contrasts with the anxiety that slips through Lev's composure, and hovering like a protector —or maybe a hunter— beside the psychic/fighting pokemon without an apparent care.

And the thing is: the two've been lost for a while. In the middle of a dense —and told to be cursed— forest, silence governs over the dimming light, enveloping the wanderers with an aura of uncertainty. Separated from their trainer and fellow companions, Lev and North find themselves going in circles within the confines of this evidently haunted place.

The Gallade is annoyed, to say the least. Not only because he's trapped, lost and is wasting time wandering, but because for the many hours that they've been lost, he's been the only one making an effort to get out in the first place. He's aware that the forest itself is not convoluted enough to keep them from escaping, so he can only assume that the many ghost pokemon that live there are enjoying themselves by practicing their illusions on them. He knows that North herself is capable of overcoming the illusions, he knows that she's strong enough, and yet… she keeps herself at a distance, blindly following the upset knightly psychic type. Silent and eerie, she maintains a calm look of curiosity that always manages to creep him out, for he never knows what's beyond her attentive, golden eyes.

“North.” He calls her after a sudden stop, breaking the lingering silence that kept them company. With a look of hurry and mixed annoyance, he peeks over his shoulder only to face an unreadable Chandelure that is effectively there, being creepy as usual. She barely moves, tilts her body slightly to the side —maybe as a way to assure him of her awareness— but stays quiet, calm, and barely there.

“What are we going to do now? Are you just going to keep following me and do nothing?” He waits for a bit, expecting her to grace him with a monosyllable, at least. When she doesn't, he decides to turn and face her, positioning his body in a threatening pose.

“What are you doing, North? I know you can take us out, I know you can help, but you just don't. What do you want? What are you scheming?” His voice, a little strong, disturbs the atmosphere that surrounds them both. North doesn't answer— she never does, always staying firm and detached, no matter his words.

“Will you answer m—!”

“Hush.”

His words are cut short by a telepathic clash inside his head; one that always manages to shake him to the bone. He's known North for many years, almost since he was born, and from that point until now he hasn't managed to shake the primal fear that she installs upon him. He's always been scared of her: her countenance, her quietness, her assertiveness, her eeriness, and even her voice, which somehow manages to overwhelm him in its simplicity. She always barely speaks, but when she does, everybody listens. Even him, despite his apparent bravado, is always thrown out of balance by her. Her effects are fascinating, in a way.

And so he trembles, taking a few steps back as soon she decides to hover closer to him. There are no threats in her body language, but her very presence is unnerving. She's definitely aware of the effect that she has over Lev, though.

“Stay put. You will be safe. You are with me. I will keep you safe.”

Her voice is hauntingly sweet, and strangely calm. It sounds wicked to him, worrying and reassuring at the same time. The way her voice tickles his nape makes him shake a bit, but his annoyance helps him keep his composure.

“…Will you lead us out someday? I know you can, you just choose not to.” He tries to be kind, and stay calm.

“The night is near. Stay with me, just for tonight.” She answers while getting even closer, cornering him against a tree.

“Stay… here? Do you want to stay here?” He peeks at the darkening sky, and then at the foggy forest that exalts the shine of her spiritual fire. “Are you comfortable?” He smiles, anxiously. “You probably feel at ease in here, huh?”

She just stares.

“Ah um… I don't. I'd rather be out here, if you don’t mind.” He looks away and scratches his head.

“I will keep you safe.” Her answer is brief, and a little bit concerning.

“I know! I… I know.” He lashes a bit, turning towards her again. “I don't want to be protected, you know. I'd much rather be… the protector… of you. Maybe. But I don't know anything about this place, and Morgana is probably worried so…”

“Morgana.” She interrupts, encouraged by the mention of their trainer. “She knows. She knows that I will keep you safe. She trusts me, and you should trust me.”

Backed up against a tree and with lady-eeriness hovering so close to his face, he only manages to offer a nervous chuckle to her. “I'm not used to your definition of assurance, you know. I can't read your intentions.”

“I have never hurt you. You should know— I never would.”

“Yes, but still…” He finds some strength to build up his rage, if only a little. “What do you want, North?! Why are you doing this? What's the point? Do you want to scare me? Teach me a lesson? What is it?!”

She backs up a bit, and then stays quiet.

“Forget it. Just leave me alone, then. I'll eventually figure the way out of here.” He pushes himself to one side, attempting to get away from her. He doesn't manage to go very far, however.

“You will not. You need me.” She states, noticing the way his body trembles at the sound of her.

“… And you won't help me. What's the point then?”

She tries to close the distance between them. Slowly, calmly. He doesn't notice it at first. “Stay. With me. Be calm. You are not alone.”

A look of confusion obscures his features. “If you want to stay, then fine. Why do I have to stay, though? You don't even speak to me. You don't need me.”

“I need you. I want you. Lev.”

Then horror gets drawn in his face. The forest is cold, but his body feels even colder. “Um, what?” She never calls him by his name, and her wording is incredibly creepy, to say the least. “Wha— what do you mean, North? You don't— um…” He has no idea what's going on.

“Hush.” Again, his helpless self can't help but obey her hushing. “The light of me will shine brighter with the warmth of you. The path will show itself by then. Offer your soul. To me.”

An unknown pushiness envelops her voice in a way he had never felt before. She gets closer, but he's terrified; her sudden movement causes him to flinch and lose his balance, making him fall into the cold grass beneath him. “You said… you wouldn't hurt me. Morgana trusts you… won't.”

“And I will not.” She asserts with a cold voice. “I will let you out of here. I will set you free. You just have to submit. To me.”

He backs up a bit, crawling backwards while she keeps intent on getting closer. “Um… could you elaborate… then?” The hole in his stomach makes him instantly regret his question.

“Do not resist me. Do not get away from me. All you have is to do is submit.”

He stops on his tracks. “Ah— okay?” But it's hard to do so. He has no idea what he's signing up for.

She hums, content. Her real voice is beautiful, if unnatural. Soft like a chime; a bit like a guiding light. If she weren't so creepy, he would like it. And yet, as he is gently eased by her lovely voice, and being hypnotized in his tracks without noticing, she suddenly disappears from sight. She vanishes; just like that.

“North…?”

He frantically looks around, but she doesn't let him panic for long. Soon enough, he starts feeling the chilling warmth of her blue fire at his back, and his whole sight turns blue from the light.

“Hush.” She is fond of that. “Be quiet. Stay still. Do not fear me. Just lay, stay calm, with me. My voice is everything you hear.” She speaks true, for in that closeness, all he hears is her strong telepathic voice, and the delicate hum of her true voice. Somehow, enveloped in the warmth of her fiery soul, he melts.

And she does as she pleases. She presses herself against his back, marveling at the faint touch of his physical body and her incorporeal one, while her flames grow and envelop him in a ghostly embrace. She closes her eyes and just stays there for a little while, gesturing in a way that seems… loving, somehow.

“North, do you… what are you doing?” Why is she acting so… weirdly? He cannot begin to grasp her intent. And he's comfortable, strangely enough, warming himself up with her spiritual fire.

“I think you know.” Her voice turns so soft, she surprises him a bit. “I love you. I want you. Just this time.”

“WHAT?!” He recoils and panics, and then tries to frantically get away. He's powerless though; trapped in that ring of fire that burns his soul… and perhaps his body too.

“Do not leave. If you want, I will let you go. But stay; I will please you.”

Surprisingly… he doesn't keep pushing. Instead, he slowly but surely accommodates himself beside her just like he was mere moments before, and as soon as he does, she sighs in satisfaction and closes her eyes. His shaking, however, can't be ignored.

“North.” He blushes. “Do you mean… what I think you mean?”

“What do I mean?” She speaks in her commonly mischievous, overbearing tone.

“Come on…” He's frightened, but doesn't reject her. Despite her composure, she is joyful because of that.

“I want to touch you. Will you let me?”

He blushes harder, subconsciously coiling himself. His arms wrap over his torso, he bends his legs towards himself, and looks away. Despite the lovely warmth surrounding him, he trembles. “You're touching me already… what more do you want?”

“Your heat.”

“…Huh?” He genuinely didn't catch that.

“I want your heat. You are cold— that will not do.”

Well, that managed to heat up his face, alright. “Ah! Um… but your flames are warm. It's fine. You don't have to warm me up, really!” He laughs nervously, flinching as soon as he catches her opening eyes.

“You… do not like me?”

His heart skips a beat. “Um, what?”

“You do not want me?”

“North!” He cuts her with his voice, turning himself a bit to the side in order to face her better. “You're being… unfair. You give me no warnings whatsoever. I don't even know what you mean, most of the time.” He elevates his arms in an attempt to cup her head… though his attempts are mainly fruitless, considering her incorporeal being.

She doesn't emote, but her eyes shine brightly because she knows that he… he's not rejecting her. Not really. “Stay calm. Trust me. I will please you… if you let me.” And then she pushes a bit, connecting the front part of her face against his. Was that a kiss?

“Hey North, you know I… I won't run away. I trust you, it's just that… you aren't being clear about what you want, what you expect from me, and what you actually want to… do.”

He has never despised North, but still, he finds himself perplexed by his compliance. Isn't she the creepy Chandelure that always looms close? Isn't she the frightening ghost that only talks in order to hush and scare both him and the rest of the team? And most importantly: Isn't she the one that just minutes before was making him shake to the bone? Then… why? Why is he that comfortable? Why is she being… enticing? A part of him wants to run away, but her voice is feeling so lovely inside his head…

Answering him, she hovers as close as she can, and then she whispers in her real voice, hoping to thrill his sensitive ears. “I want. I want to touch you all over. I want to heat you up, and make you feed my fire with your seed. I expect your submissiveness; your helplessness, your moans, and I want you to…” she covers her voice with tingling distortion, just like a ghost type would. “Hush!”

And so, he petrifies; overwhelmed by his confusion and the weirdest arousal he'll ever experience.

“Am I clear now?” She returns to speaking inside his head, coating her words with a whimsical playfulness that arouses him even more. His legs recoil more in a weak attempt to hide his growing erection, but as always, she's delightfully aware of the way his body answers to her. He's always been so tame, so vulnerable… there's nothing she wants more than to take Lev's seed a million times.

She's in heat, indeed. She'd never say it, though.

“Clear, as a— ah!” He can't help but shy away at the strange feeling of… something, making its way all over his body. He takes a look at North and notices that her eyes are closed, but her body is unmoving. It's strange to think that a being resembling a chandelier could ever move in a way that could… please him, but it seems that she's not relying on the parts of her that everybody can see. It's incredibly creepy, but so it is in a way that both petrifies him and turns him into mush at the same time.

And so, her something starts caressing his skin, traversing with love and care thorough every single nook of his own self. She's not being lewd; she's not touching him _there_ … though he seals his lips, basking on the shameful realization that he'd actually want her to touch his raging erection. He tenses up at the feel of ghostly tendrils heating him up and chilling him at the same time, accompanied by the unbearable feeling of her feminine hum cracking inside his skull.

“N— North…!” 

“Stay calm. You will find release if you are patient.” Her blue fire then starts growing, causing him to scream quite suddenly. His shriek corrodes the eerie atmosphere of the forest, but while being inside the circling ritual fire, his distress gets completely muffled. He is helpless, vulnerable, subject to the Chandelure's whims and desires, and if she wishes to burn him, she will. And if she wishes to hurt him, she will. He knows… and still, he trusts; he knows that all she wants to do is… love him, somehow.

And he knows, because her fire burns his body in the most delightful way possible. He shouts out of surprise, because of the rushing heat, but not out of pain, for his most intimate parts swell and twitch at the feverish dream her light is subjecting him through. And in this dream he wonders, for he knows there's no physical body that could envelop him and make him suffer lust like a ghost' would; like _this_ ghost' would.

He feels dirty, amused and weirded out, for a Chandelure's body is everything but alluring. Not in a million years would he have thought to feel this way at the mercy of North, and yet there he was; moaning out of the many feelings that concentrate in his cock and his throat, the last one which coils at the vibrations caused by her chiming hum. 

And he wonders… is this foreplay, or the real thing? He really can't imagine… no; the thought of actually breeding with North is way too eldritch for his mind. Fortunately, the sensation of profound pleasure that sheathes his dick is enough to keep his mind blank. And yet, he feels a bit uncomfortable… and a bit curious as well.

“North, and… what about you?” He manages to vocalize despite the fact that there's not a single crevasse of his body uncovered by the fiery pleasure of her incomprehensible caress.

“Me?” Her echoing voice is embellished with genuine wonder, he notes. She stops for a moment right then, and because of it, he ends up silently cursing himself, for he wants everything but the cease of her fondling. Perhaps she stopped on purpose? He wouldn't put it beneath her.

“Yeah um… maybe there's a way I can return the favor?” He squirms a little bit, aching for her.

“You will breed me.” The way she speaks never ceases to make him gasp, certainly. “Pay no mind to the things you do not understand.”

He ponders whether to stay quiet, but his uneasiness stays palpable enough for him to continue inquiring despite knowing that this madness is something he's just supposed to experience for the sake of her.

And she hasn't resumed her loving touch, anyway.

“But… how do I know then? If I'm pleasing you, I mean. How do I know if you ever… want more of me?”

She stays quiet for a second, and then the fondling suddenly resumes. He gasps out of surprise and pleasure while drowning himself into limbs he can't see.

“Are you asking me to vocalize more?” She states, blatant and matter-of-factly.

“Well, yeah, that would hel— ah!” He screams when he starts feeling the warmth of her fire enveloping his shaft and pumping it with abandon, whichever the heck way she can. She's barely started to masturbate him again and yet he feels almost on the edge, but not because of the touch itself. No; the reason he feels like he's about to burst is because she took his request to heart, and is now making him suffer with a spooky choir of both her physical and telepathic voice moaning both beside and inside his head. Her chime-like sounds and feminine sweetness are enough to drive him mad.

“Wait—! North! Don't! I'm about to… !” He squirms, tension building up from his very core and traversing through his body in a way that feels like lighting bolts.

“Do it. Breed me.”

And she only needs to ask, apparently, for as soon as she ended her phrase, Lev found himself shouting away the powerful orgasm that overcame his overstimulated body. He closes his eyes by then and focuses on enjoying every pulse that comes from between his legs; a feeling only exacerbated by sensing her blue flames answering to every throb with a rhythmic warmth of their own. She holds his convulsing body in place, and when the thrill finally starts to recede, the fire starts embracing him right there. 

“North, I'm… !” He gasps as soon as he opens his eyes, for he expected to see a big mess of cum both on top of his body and on the grassy floor, but there is… none. Not a single trace of his peak is left anywhere, and that freaks him out. Absolutely.

“Your warmth. It embraces my soul. It feeds my flames, my desire, and will make me cradle a new life. Thank you, Lev. My Gallade.” She then closes her eyes, rubbing her head against his in a manner so kind, one could say is even loving. He has no idea what happened, what's happening, nor what will happen, but the thought of seeing North not only lay an egg, but lay an egg that also belongs to him, weirds him enough to make his head explode. He's happy, however, in a way that he can't explain. The confusion keeps him from answering, though.

And then her flames start to subside, letting him take a new look at the forest that stayed away from their lovemaking. He turns to look up and blinks a few times after he notices that the light has returned to the sky, signalling a particularly long session that definitely didn't feel that long. 

The backing of her flames gives him more control over his body, but he shows soon enough that he's not in the mood to leave her side. At all. “I loved this. I loved you.” He confesses not so shamelessly, for there is a small blush tinting his cheeks. “I had no idea you were this wonderful.” He tries to cup her head and kiss her just in the middle spot between her eyes and the flame above her head, but the motion results more like a memento due to her ghostly nature. Soon enough the forest stops feeling eerie, cold and uncertain, and more like a place fit for the growth of life. It's amazing, really.

And so she looks at him intently— silent, creepy, just as she's always been. He smiles while looking into her golden eyes and simply stays there, sitting on the grass and admiring her.

The sound of rushed footsteps and a voice going along with them breaks his trance, however.

“North! Lev! There you are!” A familiar feminine voice brings a little life to the forest, and also makes them both turn at the same time. It's their trainer, Morgana, breathlessly running towards them while waving her right arm above her head. 

Lev lets go of North as soon as he sees her, beaming and standing up quickly enough to start waving back before Morgana reaches the place where they are. She catches her breath for a few seconds before standing tall again, a great joy drawn in her face.

“I'm glad to see you both! I see that you're fine, despite being here for so long. I was a little worried, you know!” Her semblance betrays her seemingly carefree attitude, since her skin is slightly pale and her eyes have bags under them. She was probably worried sick, and that realization makes Lev's heart sink. Her beaming voice didn't dare to show it though, and soon enough he gets distracted by the sight of the human reaching out to North with her arms outstretched; a sight very similar to his when he attempted to cup her head. “Oh, but I knew everything would turn out alright! You protected Lev, didn't you, North? You always do.” North simply hovers and chimes around her in response, making Morgana chuckle. 

“Well, it's time we went back to town. Come along, you two.” The trainer simply starts walking towards a known path, with North trailing along. Lev, however, stays put for a few seconds, since his mind is still kind of overwhelmed by everything that happened.

His face reveals a little distress. What will happen now, considering that North is possibly pregnant? What will Morgana and the rest of the team think as soon as she lays her egg? Will they put two and two together, and suspect his involvement? Thankfully their baby will be a litwick, because if they were a ralts…

“Lev, are you okay?”

He is thrown away from his thoughts by two pairs of concerned eyes, though only Morgana's truly are, for North's are as obscure as they've always been. He shakes his head and rushes towards them in response, all as a way to reassure the human, though despite everything, he does notice a change within North's semblance. As she silently looks at him sideways, he perceives her expression as being… more alive.

And she has no need to talk to him through his mind. He sees her eyes, and knows exactly what she wants to say. That little word that reminds him that everything has changed, and yet at the same time nothing has changed at all.

“Hush.”


End file.
